


What’re Brothers For?

by LarryPhanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brotherly Help, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Top Sam Winchester, Virgin Sam Winchester, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: Dean likes to go out every chance he can for a night of passion. Sam stays out of the way. Sam’s a virgin who would rather wait to do it with someone he loves. Dean, on the other hand, really wants his brother to have a fully experienced life. So he does the brotherly thing and helps Sam out.





	What’re Brothers For?

Sam knows when Dean is feeling the need to “empty the pipes” as Dean so eloquently puts it. Dean gets irritable and becomes annoyed with Sam quickly. Earlier today, Dean snapped at Sam for taking too long to buckle up. It’s definitely getting near that time. Back at the motel, Dean showers, making sure he’s his best for whatever young lady he’s gonna bring back to the room. Sam grabs his bag and jacket and heads to the nearest open cafe.  _ I’ll just stay here for a few hours and Dean should be done and asleep by then,  _ Sam thinks to himself. 

 

Dean knew that he was being a dick to Sam. He just couldn’t help himself though. It’s been weeks since he last cleaned the pipes. It’s been even longer since he was last fucked by a real dick, not the silicone one he hides deep in his duffel. He does a quick search for the nearest gay bar and then gets ready. He dresses in a tight white t-shirt, his skinniest jeans, his leather jacket and the Samulet. He slicks his hair back and looks in the mirror.  _ I look like a 60’s greaser,  _ he thinks as he gives himself a once over.  _ Still badass though.  _

 

He hops into his Impala and makes his way to the next town over. He parks a little ways away from the bar and walks, hoping the walk will calm his nerves a little bit. He’s never nervous picking up girls but he’s always a bundle of nerves when picking up a guy. He feels more vulnerable hitting on guys. He whips open the door to the club and is bombarded with the smell of vodka and sweat. He feels his jeans, tight as they are, tighten even more. He makes his way to the bar and orders a beer, nothing stronger. He needs his wits about him. As he sips his beer, he does a scan of the men dancing about. Nobody catches his eye right away. 

 

He downs his second beer before someone catches his attention. There’s a tall guy in the middle of dance floor, about as tall as Sam.  _ Danger there,  _ Dean warns himself.  _ Don’t pick someone like Sam, that’ll be weird.  _ He’s never thought of his brother in a sexual manner and he’s sure he never will but he has to admit, he likes the idea of someone taller fucking him. He pays for his beers and pushes his way to the center of the dancefloor, his eyes meeting the gaze of the tall stranger. He pushes past a few aggressive men who were grabbing at him and looks up at the tall man. “Hi, I’m Dean,” he breathes out, suddenly very nervous and still very hard. 

 

“Anthony,” he smiles down at Dean. “Care to dance?” 

 

“Absolutely,” he pulls Anthony to the edge of the dancefloor and they start dancing, grinding against his each other. After dancing for over 20 minutes, Dean gets onto his tiptoes and whispers in Anthony’s ear. “Care to come back to my motel room?”

 

*~~*

 

Sam looks at his watch. Four hours have gone by and Dean should be done by now and the girl should be gone. Sam packs up his stuff and pays for his coffee and muffins and starts his short walk back. At the motel, he peeks in the window to the room and the room is pitch black so he assumes Dean is asleep. 

 

Now, Sam is used to walking into the room as Dean is with his “conquests.” It doesn’t bother him, just makes things awkward for awhile. He’s not afraid of sex, he’s just never done it. Sure, he’s gotten sloppy and awkward handjobs from Jess when they were dating but when it came to other sexual stuff, he just wanted to wait. He wanted to wait until they were engaged but she died before he had the chance to propose. Now that his life is the hunt, he’s sure he’ll have to have sex  _ sometime,  _ he just wants to find someone he thinks is good enough. He’s just been way too busy lately, as well. 

 

Assuming, Dean is asleep and the coast is clear, Sam makes his way inside the motel room, his limbs heavy from exhaustion. He doesn’t hear the pants and deep groans, at first. A very loud moan rings out in the dark, bringing Sam’s attention to the bed. His eyes adjust to the dark and the first thing he sees is Dean bent over one of the beds, some random guy pounding the life out of Dean. 

 

“Holy shit!” Sam exclaims, the words tumbling from his mouth before he has a chance to stop them. The suddenness of his outburst causes Dean and the random guy to whip their heads around to look at the intruder of their intimate moment. “Oh god, Dean I’m so sorry.” Sam rushes outside, slamming the door closed behind him. He lurches forward to the Impala and quickly throws himself to a sitting position.  _ Dean’s not gay,  _ Sam thinks to himself as he lays across the front seat, trying to calm his breathing.  _ He’s never shown any interest in men. Only women. What the fuck is happening? What kind of alternative universe has he been thrown into?  _ Sam finally slows his breathing to a normal rate and has the courage to peek outside the car. 

 

The random man that was with Dean is standing outside the door, putting his jacket on. He sees Dean in the doorway of the room, talking animatedly with his hands. The guy gives Dean an apologetic smile and a small kiss on the lips. The sight of the kiss incites butterflies in Sam’s tummy.  _ It’s been forever since I’ve been kissed by someone other than a monster.  _ Sam watches the man walk away from the motel. Once he’s out of sight, Dean knocks on the passenger door of the Impala, where Sam had locked himself in. Sam unlocks the door and Dean quickly opens it and gets into a squatting position to become level with Sam’s sitting position. 

 

“Are you okay, Sammy? I’m sorry you walked in. I thought we would’ve been done sooner but he wanted to go for a second round,” Dean ends with a smug chuckle then quickly throws on a concerned face. “I bet you wanna talk about this, huh?” 

 

A blush spreads across Sam’s cheeks. “Can we go into the room first? You smell like...ya know.” 

 

“Oh! I’m sorry,” Dean leaps up and rushes inside the motel room but peaks his head out to see if Sam followed him. Sam has stayed out. “Sammy?” he calls out. “Come on, I’m worried about you.”

 

“I’m okay. Just give me a minute. Go take your shower, you dummy,” Sam gives him a small smile, hoping that’ll convince Dean he’s alright. It does the trick and Dean heads back inside, leaving the door open a crack. 

 

Sam watches the door for a few minutes, trying to process everything he saw and everything he’s feeling.  _ Handjobs are lame compared to what I just saw. Maybe I am missing out.  _ Sam runs inside and tries to get into the bathroom but Dean had locked the door. Sam starts pounding on the door, shouting, “Dean! Dean! Let me in! Please!” After a full minute of pounding and yelling, the door swings open to reveal a very wet and angry Dean, a towel wrapped precariously around his waist. 

 

“What the fuck do you want?! Can’t you wait like 10 goddamn minutes?!” Dean gives Sam a bitch face that rivals Sam’s own. 

 

“I’m a virgin,” Sam whispers, his eyes wide and staring into Dean’s. “I’ve only ever gotten handjobs from Jess and from some guy at a party. But I was drunk and I don’t remember it. I only know it happened cause Jess watched. But that’s not important. I’m a virgin.” 

 

Dean’s face goes from angry to shock to concern in a rapid fire session. “Sammy,” he breathes out. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could’ve helped you get girls. Or or guys if that’s what you like.” Dean reaches out to lay his hand on Sam’s shoulder to comfort him but Sam twists out of the way and sits on the edge of his bed. 

 

Dean leans against the bathroom door and chews on his bottom lip. “So you’ve only gotten handjobs?” Dean asks, curiously. “I could’ve sworn you told me in high school you got some girl named Lucy to blow you.”

 

Sam laughs and sits up to look at his brother. “No, I only said that cause you coached me before the date and I didn’t wanna let you down! I went in for a kiss and she slapped me and run inside.” 

 

Dean laughs and drops to his knees in front of Sam. He flips open the top of Sam’s jeans and quickly unzips them. “Lift your butt up.” As soon as Sam does that, Dean pulls the jeans and Sam’s boxers off him in one quick motion. 

 

“Holy shit. What’re you doing?!” Sam asks, starting to panic and push Dean away. Dean pushes Sam’s hands off his shoulders and holds them next to Sam’s right thigh. 

 

“I’m trying to raise my brother like a normal kid. And that includes sexual experience of all kinds.” Dean doesn’t loosen his grip on Sam’s wrists. He takes his free hand and wraps it around the base of Sam’s rapidly hardening length. “Hard already, Sammy?” Dean smirks and moves his hand up, marveling at the width and length of his  _ not so little _ brother. Dean moves his hand back down to the base then slides the tip into his mouth. 

 

“Oh fuck!” Sam gasps and throws himself back, bucking up into Dean’s mouth. Dean throws his hands onto Sam’s hips, to keep him from bucking again. Feeling more adventurous, Dean takes a deep breath and takes as much of Sam’s length in his throat as he can, gives a few shallow sucks and licks then completely pulls off and away, making some whines come from Sam. 

 

Dean wipes away some spit that gathered on his chin and smiles up at his brother. The blissed out and utterly wrecked on Sam’s face makes Dean’s heart swell with pride.  _ He ain’t seen nothing yet.  _ After catching his breath, he wraps both of his hands around Sam and pumps him fast then slow in alternating strokes. He attaches himself to Sam’s inner thigh and sucks a giant hickey, biting the soft skin gently. Dean’s eyes flutter closed and he totally forgets about his partner until something warm and wet is hitting the side of his head and cheek. He pulls away and Sam is shaking from the intensity of his orgasm and breathing heavily. Dean stays on his knees, with the cum slowly dripping onto his shoulders. The towel was long ditched so he snatches it back and wipes off his face and torso. 

 

“Shit, dude. I’m so sorry. Did it get in your eyes?” Sam has calmed down but now sitting up concerned. Dean doesn’t answer and continues cleaning up after Sam, slowing down when he sees the hickey on Sam’s thigh.  _ Fucking marked.  _ As soon as Sam’s clean, he grabs Dean by the shoulders and throws him on the bed. Down barely has time for a shriek of surprise before Sam’s mouth is crashing onto his. Dean’s mouth opens in surprise and Sam takes full advantage and deepens the kiss. Sam finally pulls away to breathe. “So, what was that called?” 

 

Dean opens and closes his mouth, trying to figure out if Sam is serious. “You’ve never heard of a blowjob?” 

 

Sam blushes and ducks his head into Dean’s neck. “Don’t make fun of me. I knew that...act existed, I just forgot the name!” He places a small kiss on Dean’s collarbone. “Should I do you now?” 

 

“Whoa whoa, slow down! Nobody is  _ doing  _ me!” 

 

Sam gives him a confused look. “You don’t want to...finish? I kinda wanted to try giving you a blowjob. You know, practice.” 

 

“Oh! I thought you meant,” Dean cuts himself off, not wanting to get into a giant conversation. He was painfully hard. “Please help me, Sammy?”

 

Sam slides down Dean’s body and settles himself between his legs. Too nervous to go straight for the goods, he lays small kisses all over Dean’s tummy and upper thighs. Small soft moans and gasps come from Dean after every kiss. Sam sneaks a glance over at Dean’s cock. It’s hard, red, throbbing and leaking.  _ Holy shit. It’s so thick,  _ Sam thinks to himself.  _ I’ll never fit my mouth around that.  _ He kisses a path from Dean’s hip to the base of his dick. He licks a trail up to Dean’s tip then back down again. He does the same thing all over, covering every inch with his licks and kisses. “Sammy,” Dean whines. “Grip the base with your hand.” Sam follows his direction. “Good,” he breathes out, relief coursing through his veins. “Now lick the tip, kinda like a lollipop or ice cream. Not all guys will like this, but I do so I’m teaching you how to please me, basically.” Sam nods and goes to work. After a few minutes, Dean is panting and his mind is begging him for a release. “Shit, okay. Stop,” he whispers and grabs Sam’s hair. Sam closes his mouth but keeps his hand wrapped around Dean’s base. Sam’s cheeks deepen with a warm blush from the feel of Dean’s hand gently pulling at his long locks. “Wrap your lips around, as far down as you want, as long as you get the whole tip in there. I’m not gonna force you take all of me so just do what you’re comfortable with. You remember what I did to you?” Sam nods and licks his lips. “I want you to do that, please. I’m close.” Sam quickly obeys his brother and takes half of Dean’s length into his mouth and copies his brother’s earlier actions. “Shit. Sammy!” It doesn’t take long and Dean is emptying himself down his brother’s throat. 

 

Sam pulls away and looks up into Dean’s eyes as he swallows. “That was okay?” Dean loosens his grip on Sam’s hair and moves to a sitting position. 

 

“Good? That was fucking fantastic. Now get your ass up here.” 

 

Sam crawls next to his brother and cuddles close, making Dean the little spoon. “I didn’t know you were a closeted cuddler.” 

 

“Oh, shut up. Bitch!” 

 

“Jerk.” 

 

*~~* 

 

Dean wakes up first. His head is laying on Sam’s pec and he can hear his soft heartbeat. Even though his bladder is screaming at him for release, he doesn’t move. He closes his eyes and listens to Sam’s soft breaths and his heartbeat.  _ It won’t be awkward when Sam wakes up. Sam won’t freak out on me.  _ Dean stays curled close to Sam for a few more minutes, until the persistence of his bladder is too much for him. He slowly pulls off his little brother, careful not to wake him. He doesn’t bother to close the bathroom door. He figures of Sam’s had his dick in his mouth, there’s no point of being shy while peeing anymore. 

 

“How’re you feeling?” Sam’s voice snaps Dean out of his head. 

 

Dean quickly turns around to face away from Sam at the door. “Morning, Sammy. I’m good. Hungry. How about you?” 

 

There’s a silence while Sam grabs Dean some clothes. Dean quickly throws them on and turns to look at him. “I’m hungry too. There’s a grocery store not too far from here. Want me to go and get you some pie?” 

 

“Trying to bribe me with pie?” Dean smirks.

 

“No, moron. It’s...it’s a thank you pie.” 

 

“Oh,” Dean’s smile snaps back into his normal slight frown. “Yeah, pie sounds good. Take Baby, the keys are hanging on the door.” 

 

“Alright, see you soon.” Sam leaves and Dean hears Baby’s roar to life and drive off. 

 

** 

 

At the grocery store, Sam grabs their necessary breakfast items and Dean’s pie. As he walks towards the checkout counter, a small display catches his eye. It’s a display of a variety of lubes and condoms. He grabs a giant tube of lube and a large pack of condoms and throws them in his basket.  _ I should be prepared in case I can convince Dean to do more of my firsts with me.  _

 

** 

 

Dean decides to shower while Sam is gone. He grabs some clean clothes but out of the corner of his eye, he sees his pink silicone dildo, laying in it’s hiding spot. Dean grabs it and high tails it for the shower, eager to get himself stretched and ready.  _ For Sam. I’m gonna surprise him when he comes home.  _

 

Dean spends a record breaking 5 minutes cleaning himself, inside and out then takes his time stretching himself out, careful to keep from cumming.  _ I want to save everything for Sammy.  _ Dean hears the motel room’s door open and close.  _ Sammy’s home!  _ Dean rinses off the dildo and hides it around his dirty clothes. Once he’s dressed, he exits the bathroom and sits at the small table next to Sam, who’s already started eating. “Hey, Sammy!” Dean smiles and grabs the pie that’s sitting in the middle of the table and digs in. 

 

“Hey hey! Whoa wait! I want a piece too! Cut leave a little sliver, please?” Sam cuts a small piece away from the majority of the pie. 

 

“I thought you bought this pie for me.” 

 

“Can’t I have some too? I like pie too. I’m just not obsessed with it like you are.” Sam rolls his eyes and continues eating his fruit. 

 

“You’re already having fruit. Pie is my fruit.” 

 

Sam groans but let’s Dean eat the full pie. After breakfast, Dean starts to pack up the dirty clothes, intent on going to the laundromat later. As he searches for dirty clothes, he comes across a bag haphazardly hidden under one of the beds’ mattress. “Hey, Sammy? What’s this?” 

 

“DEAN NO!” Sam catapults himself across the bed but it’s too late. Dean was already opening the bag. 

 

“Lube and condoms?” He questioned, looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow. Sam shrinks back towards the wall, a blush darkening his cheeks. “Is Sammy expecting more sex lessons from his big brother?” Dean smirks and empties the bag onto the bed. He whistles when he reads the condom box. “Extra large? Man. Someone’s full of himself.” 

 

“I got them with you in mind,” Sam says, recovering from his embarrassment. If Dean wants to tease him, Sam is ready to tease back. “Are you saying they won’t fit you? I could go back and trade them in for,” Sam looks down at Dean’s crotch, pretending to think for a few second. “I can trade them in for an extra small.”

 

Dean’s eyes narrow at his little brother. “It’s like that, huh?” Dean crosses his arms and Sam does the same. Dean takes a step towards Sam, sidestepping the bed. Sam takes a step back, his back hitting the wall.  **_Trapped._ **

 

“Dean,” Sam whispers as Dean slowly steps closer. “Tell me what to do.” 

 

Dean finally gets close enough to slam his hands against the wall, one hand on either side of Sam’s head. The loud sound causes Sam to jump and gasp in surprise. “You like being told what to do?” 

 

Sam bites his bottom lip and nods, blushing hard. “Last night, when you were telling me what to do, I had never been more turned on.” 

 

“Fine. I’ll be the dominant. But I’m bottoming first. I won’t let you lose your ass virginity before your normal virginity.” Dean grabs Sam by his shirt and kisses him roughly, pulling close. 

 

Sam mumbles against Dean’s lips, “You sounded like a moron.” 

 

Dean pulls away to laugh loudly. “Shut up and just let me kiss you.”  Their lips crash together again, Sam sucking Dean’s lower lip between his teeth. Dean’s hands slide under Sam’s shirt. When his hands glide across Sam’s nipples, Sam lurches forward with a high pitched whine. “Like that, Sammy?” He nods and pushes his chest out, begging Dean to keep touching him. Dean yanks Sam’s shirt off and throws it across the room. He teases a finger around his areolas, watching as Sam’s nipples harden. Dean flicks one nipple hard, the sensation causing Sam to collapse to the floor. “Jesus, Sammy:” Dean helps him up and pushes him onto the bed. “Undress now.” Dean pulls away and strips himself quickly as Sam does the same. Sam reaches for the condoms and the lube. It only takes a few minutes to stretch Dean properly then Sam is on his knees behind him, buried deep inside his big brother. “Jesus Christ, Sammy,” Dean whispers, slowly rolling his shoulders to get himself to relax around Sam. 

 

“Damn, no wonder you do this every chance you get!” Sam moans and lays his head on Dean’s upper back, between his shoulder blades. “God, this feels so good. You okay?” 

 

Dean laughs and turns slightly to look back at Sam. “Am I okay? I’m fucking fantastic. Being on this side feels good too. Now move, dammit! In and out.” 

 

Sam slowly starts to pull out until only his tip is in. He grips Dean’s hips and slams back in, hitting that spot deep inside of Dean that makes him cry out. The scream Dean emitted sounded like he was in pain, sending Sam into panic mode. “Oh shit, Dean! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh god I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done it so hard.” 

 

Dean grabs Sam’s hand and kisses it gently. “I’m okay, Sammy. Didn’t hurt. Loved it. Now keep going.” 

 

Sam hesitatingly starts moving, Dean’s little sounds of pleasure spurring him on to move faster, harder and deeper. Both boys try as hard as they can to last, but Dean is squeezing Sam just right and Sam hits Dean’s prostate just right. They collapse together, panting and sticky from their intense orgasms. Sam pulls off and out of his brother then goes into the bathroom. He comes back out with a wet washcloth. “Turn around,” he whispers to Dean gently, pushing at his hip gently. Dean flips around and Sam cleans him up gently. “Thanks,” Sam smiles and gives Dean a small kiss. 

 

“You’re welcome. Now shut up and let me nap!” Dean gets under the covers and settles in for a nap. 

 

*~~* 

 

Hours later, around dinner time, Dean wakes up from his postcoital nap. Sam is sitting at the tiny table in the corner, slowly eating French fries that have long passed their hot and even warm stage. Sam hears the crick of the bed as Dean stands up.  

 

“Hey man! I got you a burger and some fries for supper. It’s cold though. You slept too long.” 

 

“Bottoming makes me very very tired.” Dean smacks the back of Sam’s head as he passes him then throws himself into the chair next to him. “Speaking of that, you wanna bottom?” 

 

Sam chokes on the fry he just popped in his mouth. After a few minutes of coughing and throat clearing, Sam throws Dean a bitch face. “Did you have to ask it so nonchalantly?” 

 

Dean laughs. “Hey, that’s what brothers are for.” 

 

“Yeah, among other things.” 


End file.
